Security cameras are commonly used to monitor indoor and outdoor locations. Networks of security cameras may be used to monitor a given area. For example, hundreds of cameras may be used to provide video feeds of sections of a college campus. Cameras within a security camera network are typically not aware of their location within the system or the existence and locations of other cameras in the system. Thus, a user monitoring video feeds produced by the security cameras manually analyzes and processes the video feeds to track and locate objects within the monitored area. Additionally, conventional security camera networks operate as a closed system, in which networked security cameras provide video feeds for a single geographic area and a user observes the video feeds and operates the network from a fixed-location user terminal located at the same geographic area.